The invention relates data processing methods, and in particular to video processing methods.
In some conventional video editing software applications, a slider is dragged along a timeline to move a desired frame to a display region for video processing using editing tools. Time scale values applied in current video editing tools are fixed, such that when the slider moves on the timeline, it travels one unit per movement with shifting a predetermined number of frames. Thus, a desired frame can be located by repeatedly changing the time scale value.
A film, for example, shot at a rate of thirty frames per second with duration of one hour, comprises 108000 frames. As shown in FIG. 1, suppose a default time scale value is one second, indicating that a slider (the arrow shown in FIG. 1A) moves on a timeline, travels one unit per movement with shifting 30 frames. When a frame requires editing, it is difficult to accurately locate the frame using the default time scale value. Thus, the time scale value is set to 1/30 seconds, indicating that when the slider moves on the timeline, it travels one unit per movement with shifting one frame, as shown in FIG. 1B.
Additionally, the slider is located at the 3001st frame on the timeline, as shown in FIG. 1A, and locating the 15000th frame using the time scale value ( 1/30 seconds or one second) can be time-consuming. Accordingly, the time scale value can be set as 10 seconds, indicating that when the slider moves on the timeline, it travels one unit per movement with shifting three hundred frames, as shown in FIG. 1C.
As summarized above, conventional video editing methods force a user to repeatedly change the time scale, thus consuming excessive time when searching for a desired frame. Thus, an improved video editing method is desirable.